mentiras reveladas
by sin comentarios
Summary: despues de catorce años, resulta que la vida de danny nunca fue lo que el penso, ahora su mundo se desintegra, ya siente que no puede confiar en nadie, se siente miserable. y es que hay verdades que duelen y secretos que jamas devieron guardarse
1. Chapter 1

**Un respetuoso saludo para todos los que decidieron leer este fic, no puedo dar muchos detalles de este porque ****arruinaría la sorpresa, pero tal vez ustedes lo sepan antes de que los escriba.**

**DANNY PHANTOM NO ME PERTENECE (RAYOS)**

**Mentiras reveladas**

**Cap. 1**

Casi no había dormido esa noche, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, nunca se había sentido así de confundido, ni siquiera cuando le conoció, además, de que nunca había tenido tiempo de sospechar, ni mucho menos razones. Pero ahora todo habia cambiado, algo dentro de el exigía una respuesta, por suerte, después de mucho rogar, ella habia acordado mandársela, tan pronto como fuera posible, aun asi, no quería seguir esperando, jamás había sido una persona paciente, sin embargo, aun contra su voluntad, tendría que esperar un poco mas…

…..amity park….casper high…

-NO QUIERO QUE ME VACUNEN!!!-grito tucker foley mientras sus amigos lo arrastraban a la enfermería

-vamos tucker, no seas llorón-replico el chico fenton ya agobiado por el cansancio de venir arrastrando a su amigo por media escuela-además a nosotros tambien nos van a vacunar-

-emmm, danny- dijo sam-no nos van a vacunar, nos sacaran sangre-

-que???-exclamo danny soltando a su amigo tucker- y para que?-

-no lo se. Creo que nos quieren hacer unos exámenes-

-pero si me hacen esos exámenes, pueden descubrir que soy mitad fantasma-exclamo danny ya alterado

-no lo creo-dijo sam- no tienes de que preocuparte-

-espero que tengas razon-

En ese instante jack y maddie fenton irrumpieron en la escuela

-donde estan?-dijo maddie mientras buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada

-tranquila maddie, los encontraremos pronto- dijo jack muy seguro de si mismo-ya veras, DANNY? JAZZ?, DONDE ESTAN?-

Oh no-dijo danny al ver que sus padres lo buscaban-escóndanme-

-danny-dijo tucker-creo que te buscan-

-no me digas- exclamo sarcásticamente sam-

Danny estaba apunto de salir hucheado pero para su mala suerte su madre ya lo habia visto

-DANNY- dijo al tiempo que corria y se habria paso entre el alumnado para llegar a el, una vez frente a el le abrazo fuertemente-oh danny, dime, ya te iciero algo? Te sacaron sangre?-

-no,aun no, estoy bien-dijo danny

-que bueno-

-hey maddie, mira encontre a jazz-medio grito jack fenton miemtras arrastraba a jazz hacia donde se encontraban danny y maddie

-bien, ahora hablaramos con el señor lancer para que nos de permiso de sacarlos-

* * *

-como que no nos los podemos llevar- exclamo alterada maddie fenton mientras le daba un golpe al escritorio

-lo lamento señora fenton pero las reglas de la escuela se lo impiden, ademas estamos en medio de unas pruebas de sangre, si fuera otra la ocasion tenga por seguro que los dejaria ir-dijo seriamente el señor lancer

-son mis hijos-alego maddie-ademas, para que son esas pruebas despues de todo?-

-para saber si alguno de los alumnos tiene alguna adiccion o enfermedad-

-mis hijos no son adictos a nada y estan sanos-

-sera como usted dija señora fenton, pero aun asi no puede sacarlos de la escuela-

maddie lo penso por un momento, suspiro y paso sus manos por el cabello y finalmente hablo

-sr. lancer, si voy y les saco las pruebas fuera de la escuela, me permite llevarmelos?-

-por que su afan de que las pruebas no se hagan aqui?-

-porque esta escuela es frecuentemente atacada por fantasmas!!!-

-asi es-exclamo jack- y no queremos que nuestros hijos sean atacados por un virus fantasma!-

lancer lanso un suspiro y bajo la cabeza con desapruevo, los fenton eran algo necios

-de acuerdo- dijo- la unica condicion es que me traigan las muestras mañana-

gracias sr. lancer, asi lo haremos-agradecio maddie y luego llamo a sus hijos quienes aguardaban en el pasillo fuera de la oficina-chicos suban al auto, iremos a un laboratorio medico-

-menos mal no nos sacaron sangre ellos- murmuro danny a jazz y despues entraron al aunto.

los fenton conducieron por unos 15 minutos y despues el auto se detubo frente a una clinica, entraron ahi y maddie saludo amistosamente a una mujer casi de su edad, morena vestida con ropas balncas

-sonia, como te encuentras?

maddie, que gusto verte!- contesto la mujer con una sonrisa- que te tre por aqui?-

-mira, seguro recuerdas a mi esposo jack..-

-por supuesto-interrumpio sonia mientras estrechaba la m,ano de jackfenton

-y ellos son mis hijos, jazz y danny- menciono maddie señalando a cada uno repectivamente

-buenos dias- agrego sonia educadamente

-igualmente- dijo jazz

-buen dia- contesto danny.

hubo un silencio por unos segundos, maddie le dirigio una mirada a danny, seacerco a el y le beso la mejilla haciendo que el chico se sintiera algo incomodo, maddie solo sonrio e hiso lo mismo con jazz, luego le dijo a sonia:

-podemos hablar un segundo?-

claro-contesto esta- ven por aca-

* * *

En un consultorio medico, con las paredes pintadas de blanco, sobre un camilla, se encontraba un joven de ojos azules y, sonia le limpiaba el brazo con un algodon, ella miro el semblante preocupado del chico, y sonrio para que este se calmara

-tranquilo, no duele mucho-dijo tranquilamente, luego clavo la aguja en el brazo de danny y saco una muestra de sangre.

-listo-dijo mientras se dirigia a un pequeño refrigerador para guardar la plaqueta de danny, el cual se preparaba para salir de ahi, cuando de pronto escucho el sonido probocado por un vidrio que se estrella contra el suelo.

-no puede ser- alcanso a oir de sonia la cual se agachaba para recoger algo

-danny- dijo sonia- lo lamento, pero necesito sacarte otra muestra, la otra se resbalo y se rompio-

-no importa- dijo danny algo inseguro y sin mayor problema dejo que sonia hiciera su trabajo, cuando hubo terminado, danny sontenia su brazo en señal de que le habia dolido algo

-gracias-dijo danny

-a ti- contesto la doctora y danny salio del consultorio.

Como sonia ya le habia tomado las pruebas a jazz salio a despedirse de maddie, cuando alfin estuvo sola,entro a su consultorio, y del refrigerador tomo la muestra de danny y saco otra mas del bolsillo de su bata

-porque maddie querra dos muestras de su hijo, y sin que nadie se entere?- se pregunto a si misma-solo espero que sepa lo que hace- y guardo la prueba de nuevo.

* * *

**capitulo 1 terminado, este fue como un pequeña introducion, apartir de segundo capitulo empieza el drama.**

**sonia es un personaje que cree, esque mecesitaba a alguen que fuera confidente de maddie, su amiga.**

**saludos a todos en especial a gio, shadow y katara, si lo leen...**

**CARY(NiñA)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YA SE QUE TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD,**** Y ESQUE AUNQUE YA ESTABA EL CAPITULO, ME PUSE HA HACER CORRECCIONES Y PUES ME TARDE MAS… PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA**

**DANNY PPAHNTON NO ME PERTENECE, EL FAN FIC SI, PERO LA SERIE NO, ENTENDIDO?**

**MENTIRAS REVELADAS CAP. 2**

Al día siguiente maddie salio de casa sin ser vista, alrededor de las 4 a.m., se dirigió cautelosamente a una casa color almendra en las afueras de la ciudad. Se acerco y llamo a la puerta, primero despacio y luego con mas fuerza;

-Sonia? Sonia! Sonia!-llamaba cada vez mas inquieta, hasta que alguien abrió y dejo entrar a la señora fenton

-que pasa?- pregunto Sonia entre bostezos

-necesito esa prueba de sangre-

-ah, claro, ya te las traigo—

-no, solo quiero una de las pruebas de Danny, jazz pasara por el resto mañana antes de la escuela-

Sonia miro a Maddie unos momentos, ella era su amiga desde la preparatoria y confiaba en ella, pero había algo en esa segunda prueba que la mortificaba, acaso pasaba algo malo con su hijo? Tanto así que se negaba a que el mismo lo supiera?. En la mente de Sonia peleaban sus ideas, pero decidió hacerlas a un lado y darle a maddie lo que había pedido. Se acerco a una pequeña hielera de la cual saco una de las muestras de danny y se la entrego a la madre de este con un poco de inseguridad

-gracias Sonia, te veré luego- maddie se acerco a la puerta y estaba a punto de irse, pero sonia no pudo contener su curiosidad, y en un intento de deshacerse de ella, se atrevió a hablar…

-maddie- dijo haciendo que esta se volviera,- hay algún problema con tu hijo?-

-mmm…no, no, claro que no, porque?- balbuceo maddie algo insegura la doctora le pidió que tomara asiento para poder hablar mas tranquilas

-maddie, es común que se pidan dos muestras de sangre, lo que no es común, es que la segunda se pida como si fuera algo ilegal, si algo malo le pasa a danny, yo te sugiero que se lo digas, el tiene derecho a saber que hay de malo en el-

-NO HAY NADA DE MALO EN DANNY!!!- grito molesta la Sra., fenton haciendo que Sonia se sorprendiera un poco

-maddie- dijo luego de una breva pausa- que es lo que te pasa?-

Madie bajo el rostro y dejo que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

-tienes razón, algo pasa-

Puedes confiar en mi maddie- dijo Sonia con una voz sincera. Maddie seco sus lagrimas y se acomodo en la silla

-yo…yo amo a mis hijos y nunca eh querido mostrar preferencia hacia ninguno, pero danny, danny es diferente a jazz, danny…-la voz de maddie se había quebrado, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y no pudo evitar sollozar un poco –sonia, que hará mi hijo cundo sepa que le eh mentido por 14 años?-

-a que te refieres?- preguntó Sonia, pero su pregunta no pudo ser contestada, ya que el teléfono de su amiga comenzó a sonar…

-diga- dijo maddie cuando contesto

-mama- dijo jazz del otro lado de la línea-donde estas?-

-solo Salí a comprar…algo de pan-exclamo maddie tratando de proyectar el optimismo que generalmente tiene

-a estas horas?- pregunto jazz incrédula

-si, si, esque.. me desperté y cunado fui a la cocina. Note que no habia nada para desayunar por la mañana- improviso maddie con un tono nervioso, del cual jazz dudo, pero prefiero no darle tanta importancia

-de acuerdo, solo quería saber si estabas bien-

-lo estoy, ve a dormir jazz, ya voy a casa-

-bien, hasta luego-

-adiós-.

Cuando maddie colgó se llevo las manos al rostro y suspiro con tristeza, luego volvió en si y fingiendo una sonrisa, tomo su bolsa y de despidió de su amiga:

-tengo que irme, tengo que comprar pan- se dirigio a la puerta y ya estaba por irse

-maddie- la detuvo Sonia- yo realmente quiero que hablemos de esto, si quieres decir algo, aquí estoy-

-gracias- dijo maddie y salio del lugar.

El siguiente día parecia como cualquiera, pero maddie fenton estaba algo distraída, parecia que algo ocultaba e intentaba, de cualquier modo quedarse sola en casa, por sus hijos no hubo problema ya que salieron temprano a la escuela, pero no sabia que inventarle a su esposo jack para que la dejara sola en casa.

-estas seguro de que no quieres salir cariño?- dijo maddie por milésima vez a su esposo

-no maddie- repondio jack- yo prefiero quedarme aquí contigo-

-oh que dulce, pero sabes? Revise el laboratorio y note que podemos hacer algunas mejoras-

-en serio?- exclamo jack poniendo mas atención

-claro- dijo maddie

-que bien, tengo que ir a comprar cosas para comenzar- y después de esto salio corriendo de su casa hacia el centro comercial.

Maddie espero a que su marido de hubiera alejado lo suficiente para estar segura de que no regresaria de pronto, cuando creyó todo seguro, corrió hacia el teléfono y marco un numero

-diga?-le contesto una voz

-todo esta listo- dijo maddie- mande una muestra de sangre de danny a tu casa, tal como lo pediste-

-pues gracias maddie, esto significa mucho para mi, no sabes como te lo agradesco..-

-y tu no sabes lo difícil que fue esto para mi-repondio maddie- danny es mi hijo y..,-

No te preocupes maddie, tal vez muchas cosas cambien después de esto, pero eso nunca cambiara-

-solo te pido que no le hagas daño-

-si mis sospechas son correctas, cuidare de Daniel con mi vida…-

-tengo que colgar-exclamo maddie después de un largo silencio y sin dejar que su interlocutor dijera algo mas, colgó con un nudo en la garganta.

"todo estaba tan bien"- penso para si-"todo era perfecto antes de.."- maddie rompio en llanto y se tumbo en el sofa con las manos en el rostro.

-mama, estas bien?-…

-Danny!-exclamo maddie sobresaltada por la repentina aparición del muchacho –que haces aquí, cariño?-

-ya eh vuelto de la escuela, jazz se quedo estudiando, volverá mas tarde,… porque llorabas?- pregunto danny dejando su mochila en el suelo y sentándose junto a su madre.

-por nada importante- se apresuro a contestar Maddie mientras se secaba los ojos- es solo que…me puse nostálgica, estoy bien-

Ella dio una amable sonrisa a su hijo, el cual, cortésmente, correspondió

-sabes mama?-dijo danny después de un corto silencio-tucker y sam tienen todo el dia ocupado y yo estoy con el dia libre, no te gustaría tomar un café?-

Danny estaba un tanto preocupado por su madre y esta por su parte, se sorprendió por tan inesperada invitación, pero sonrió y contesto con un gesto afirmativo.

-buenas tardes- saludo jazz fenton al llegar a una clínica medica- la escuela casper me podio que pasara por las muestras que fueron enviadas, estan listas?-

-claro-repondio el joven detrás del mostrador- tome asiento mientras mando por ellas-

Jazz agradeció al joven. Apenas acababa de sentarse cuando las puertas de la clinica se abrieron para dar paso a un hombre alto, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta café; sobre sus ojos estaban unas gafas oscuras. Desde el momento en el que entro, algo en el le pareció bastante familiar a jazz, tal ves por esa razon se dedico a escuchar lo que el dependiente y el decian.

-cuando estarán listas?- pregunto el hombre

-no lo se- repondio el dependiente- hay mucho trabajo, tal vez en una semana o dos-

-no tengo tanto tiempo, que le parece para hoy en la noche?- repondio mientras pasaba un fajo de billetes a su interlocutor, el cual lo tomo y disimuladamente guardo en su bolsillo.

-es difícil, mas no imposible, al parecer, alguas cosas tendran que esperar, de que clase es la prueba?- pregunto el joven preparándose para anotar

-es una prueba genética…-

-entiendo, a nombre de quien?-

-…- vacilo el hombre

-señor?-

-mmm…steve, steve Jonson-

-bien señor Jonson podrá pasar por los resultados esta misma noche-.

Después el hombre agradeció y salio del lugar. Jazz, sin saber porque, se sentia perturbada por lo ocurrido.

-gracias por la invitación danny- dijo maddie mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa de un establecimiento

-no fue nada-

-debo de admitir que en principio me pareció extraño-

-a mi tambien- exclamo danny y ambos soltaron una leva risa.

-puedo preguntarte algo mama?, por que cazas fantasmas?-

Maddie dio un sorbo al café y analizo un poco la pregunta de su hijo

-la verdad… no estoy segura-comenzó a decir con cierto aire de duda- tal ves comenzó con curiosidad y con el tiempo, esa curiosidad se hizo un modo de vida, a decir verdad no sabría contestarte-

-esta bien, solo tenia curiosidad, esque a veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si mis padres tuvieran otro trabajo-

-crees que las cosas serian diferentes?-

-solo algunas-

9:30 p.m.

Las puertas de la clínica medica se abrieron y una ves mas, aquel hombre entro por ellas

-buenas noches, sr. Jonson, sus pruebas estan listas- dijo el joven dependiente entregándole un sobre

-gracias, dime muchacho, cuanto te debo?-

-no es nada, asi esta bien-

El hombre sonrió y salio del lugar.

Alrededor de las 10: 30 de esa misma noche, madie fenton tocaba a la puerta de su amiga Sonia, la cual respondió al llamado

-sabia que vendrías maddie-

-necesito hablar con alguien, puedo pasar?-

-claro, pasa- Sonia condujo a maddie hacia la mesa y le ofreció algo de beber, a lo que su visitante contesto negativamente

-tengo algo que confesar, pero tango tanto miedo de la reacción del resto- comenzó a contar maddie

-que fue lo que ocurrió?-

-esque es tan difícil guardar un secreto por tanto tiempo-

Las palabras de maddie parecían frases lanzadas al azar hacia el viento

-esto…tiene que ver con tu hijo?- se atrevió a preguntar Sonia.

-si…-

Vlad masters regreso a su mansión y se despojo de su disfraz, "steve jonson" de donde diablos había salido eso, almenos le sirvió para salir del paso, vlad tomo el sobre y se tumbo sobre el sillón, dudando en abrirlo.

-he mentido Sonia- declaro maddie- le he mentido a todos por mas de catorce años, pero esque tenia tanto miedo de lo que pueda pasar…-

-que es lo que intentas decir?-

-tengo miedo de lo que el padre de danny intente hacer después de esto…-

-que es lo que podría hacer jack?-

Maddie rompió en llanto

-que pasa? Pregunto su preocupada amiga

Vlad se decidió a abrir el sobre y acabar con esa duda que le carcomía, rompió el sobre y comenzó a leer, se levanto de forma abrupta a causa de la impresión y releyó varias veces para estar seguro

-jack…- comenzó a decir maddie- jack no es el padre de danny-

-que?- exclamo Sonia con la mirada llena de intriga

Maddie volvió a romper en llanto

-el padre de danny es vlad-

Vlad se dejo caer en el sillón, temblaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, en la hoja que sostenía en sus manos se leía "positivo. 99 de probabilidad" y el aun no podía creerlo

-daniel masters- dijo con una extraña alegría- es mi hijo-….

**QUE? LOS DEJE EN SUSPENSO?**

**LES PIDO QUE NO ME MATEN, ESTA IDEA SE ME OCURRIO DESPUES DE VER CAPITULOS COMO "ESPIRITUS AFINES". YA SABEN, COMENZO COMO UNA IDEA Y LUEGO FUE TOMANDO FORMA.**

**VOY A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS ANONIMOS AQUÍ:**

**ale:**

**vaya, parece que a ti te deje en suspenso, me pregunto si lo hice de nuevo, espero que esto te este gustando y que tu también te encuentres bien.**

**NOS VEREMOS LUEGO, CUIDENSE TODOS.!!**

**P.D PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA**


End file.
